A Gelatinous Jester
by darkaab9
Summary: When Canterlot's landfill is starting to pose some warnings of overflowing, the castle get a great idea to help out. Starring Jester Bells of watertimdragon Warning!: Weight Gain


Canterlot, home to the high rulers of Equestria. Most of it's residents were high class, but there were exceptions. One of them is our focus today: the castle's own Jester Bells. She was currently bouncing her way back to her living quarters, when she was approached by a steward from the castle kitchens. "Hello miss. Would you like to another job? We need somepony who can take our royal table scraps. It's a new ecological program to reduce rubbish."

"Sounds like fun." Jester smiled and signed the sheet on the steward's chipboard.

Later that evening, she stayed in the dining room after dinner to await beginning her first day on the job. The waiter soon came up with a platter full of food. The first thing that caught her attention was a scrumptious half-eaten chocolate cake, followed by a few apple pies and blueberry pies. The platter also had some cookies, chocolates and a half-finished sundae along with other unfinished fancy dishes. Jester was overjoyed with the delights before her and was soon on the job of disposing the day's leftovers into herself.

As she left for the night, there was a change in her physique due to the copious amounts of food the unicorn court jester had consumed. Her belly was starting to hang lower than usual, and her plot was starting to expand outwards. Her thighs were starting to touch when she stood normally. A double chin was apparent on her face and her cheeks were slightly more puffy. The cyan pony was oblivious to the changes that were happening to her body though, as she reached her room in the castle and fell asleep.

The next night, Jester's platter was filled with as much unfinished sweets as there were unfinished meals, with more cake and chocolates than pies and cookies. The steward she had seen yesterday took notice at just how big Jester had gotten. The steward could only just stare and watch, as Jester's newly enlarged plot jiggled and shook as she took each bite. Oh my, the steward thought. She's already over the edge of any seat! Sure enough, her plot had grown so much it would extended over a chair. Today is going to be a good day, both Jester and the steward thought to themselves.

Jester left for the night still unaware of her gain and just how much she weighed. She had a large belly that started to hang very low, a huge plot, almost large enough for 2 chairs, giant applebucking thighs that touched together no matter how far she spread them, and a full double chin with puffy cheeks to match. When Jester made it to her room, she was completely out of breath. She was so tired, that when she hit contact with her bed, she fell asleep instantly, dreaming of all the amazing scraps of delicacies she would devour.

On her third night, Jester had more sweets than leftover dinner, most of it being cookies. She waddled through the castle halls, still oblivious she had gotten huge over the last few days. Her huge belly hung dangerously low to the floor when she walked, and her huge thighs started to sink into her obese body. Her now puffy face made her look extremely cute. Her enormous plot jiggled, and was large enough to destroy any chair. But she flopped onto her bed, exhausted, and fell asleep.

The very next evening found her at a slight embarrassment. Her court sessions that day were less than fine, and she could barely get a performance done before she quit and dragged herself back to her seat. She panted as she waited for the next platter to come, and dove in as soon as it came. This time she had pies and ice cream to deal with being the most sweets. She still had plenty of leftover dinner, but it was a little more plentiful than last night.

The steward that interested her into this mess came by again when she was half finished. He stared at all of Jester's curves and rolls. Her plot took up easily two spots of a couch, and maybe started to take over a third. Her thighs were so large that she always had to have her legs spread, or else there would be too much friction between the pair of hind legs. Her face was very chubby, with cheeks full of pie filling, her triple chin jiggling with each bite. Her belly would no doubt be dragging on the ground now, and her hooves would be barely able to touch the ground. She'd grown many back rolls over the past few days, as well as a few more chins and flabby forelegs.

As Jester waddled into her quarters, completely winded and exhausted, the moon started to rise from the horizon. Her heavy belly was dragging across the ground, and her three chins were stacked all on top of one another. Her large legs and thighs, with the added weight, had the circumference that was more on one leg than her whole width before she put on weight. But her plot took the cake. It's sheer vastness jiggled and shook with every movement she made. Her jester hat cutie mark was stretched to a much larger size than before. She rested her weight onto her bed and fell asleep, never noticing the bed frame collapse under her very obese frame.

On the fifth night of the program, the steward from before walked in the castle dining room with a mixed shock of horror and bliss on his face. Jester Bells had become huge! The massively obese unicorn jester had managed to finish the supply of food given to her by the kitchen ponies. Her belly had become so large that it lifted her hooves off the ground. Her limbs had gotten sucked into her belly, and now only 3/4 of each leg was visible. Jester's face was accompanied by chin after chin after chin after chin after chin. Her large cheeks made the huge pony look like she was doing an impression of a fish all the time. Definitely immobile, her plot was enormous! Each cheek could take up its own sofa, and her cutie mark was about half the size of her before she started gaining weight. "Hmm, maybe we should reward her for her help." the steward thought, as the cyan unicorn slept.

"Fillies, Mares and Gentlecolts!" The steward spoke into the mic to get everypony's attention. However everypony was talking about what could be behind the massive curtain. Eventually though, everyone hushed and became silent. "I have an announcement to make regarding the Eco-friendly garbage disposal. We did have one volunteer, and we thought that she deserved an award for her contributions. So we would like to present Jester Bells with two awards, the ecological citizen award and an award for being the largest pony ever recorded in Canterlot history!"

The curtain dropped, and the massive pony behind it started to blush from embarrassment. But instead of being made fun of like she thought would happen, she was applauded and cheered on by her peers. The steward put the two medals around Jester Bells's large neck, and the cyan pony shone with pride. She had come to terms with her large, bubbly belly and had began to enjoy her new figure. Her quadruple chin was very comfy to lay her head on and her massive rear made sitting anywhere amazingly comfy. Her stubby legs had gotten sunk into her belly but she didn't mind. She was just happy that she could help make a difference in the castle.


End file.
